Heartbroken
by liltoothbrush
Summary: He's late. She tries to stay hopeful. She tries to trust him. But he's too late. Maybe he's not coming at all.


She looked at her watch, seeing it was almost 11:00 pm. The king and queen of prom would be announced in an hour.

The cold night air brushed her shoulders, and she cursed herself for not bringing a coat. That spaghetti-strap black dress didn't suit her much, but she bought it anyway. Black was his favorite color.

The blue high heels started hurting her feet one hour ago, so now they were secured by two of her fingers, while she checked her phone for messages with the other hand. It was no use anyway. He never asked for her number.

Uraraka heard the doors of the building opening, and a concerned Tsuyu approached her, touching her shoulder with a hesitating hand.

"Ochako, are you still out here? Aren't you cold?"

She brushed her off, giving her friend a reassuring smile. The shorter girl's voice was dripping with pitty, something Uraraka really didn't need at the moment.

"I'm alright, Tsuyu, don't worry. Are you and Shouji-kun having fun? Is he being a gentleman? Tell'im i'll kick his ass if he's not!" she said, not looking at her friend, pretending to be indifferent at the whole situation.

Tsuyu didn't buy it.

"Ochako, hon'," she started, trying to be careful with her words, "Are you sure he's–

"He's coming."

"Ocha–

"He's coming, Tsuyu." her voice came out a little harsher than she intended it to be. "I trust him."

The girl nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze before going back in, back to her date. The one who gave her flowers and picked her up at home. The one who was dancing with her and complimenting her dress.

Uraraka sighed, running a hand through her hair, realizing her neat side braid has been ruined by the wind. She looked at her watch again. Midnight. She checked her phone. No messages.

Looking up at the night sky, the girl felt her resolve shattering for the first time that night. She's been waiting for three hours. The party would be over in two. She scoffed, imagining her friends leaving the building, excited and content after what could be their last night together, only to be welcome with this sight: Uraraka Ochako, shoes in hand, messy hair and smudged make up, after wasting her last chance of making memories with her friends waiting for a date that never came.

Why?

She didn't even know anymore.

But it started with a smile. She did a lot of them everytime their eyes met, and he didn't know why.

After almost three years of studying, training, and living together, the aspiring heroes of class 1-a got quite used to the blond-haired boy's temper. Although their bonds were certainly stronger, some things just don't change, like Bakugou's rude and distant personality. They were grateful that he at least learned their names, but it would be a cold day in hell when the boy finally came to one of their parties or joined them on a movie night.

However, Uraraka never gave up on him. No matter how much he pushed her away, she always came back with a cheering smile and a warm tone in her words. His rude language and aggressive attitude never made her even flinch, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't scare her off like he did with the rest. Eventually, she became a constant presence in his everyday life, sparring, studying, and sometimes talking without insults and slurs. The girl had the weird power of seeing right through him, and she liked to use it, whether to make him and Deku get along or just to mess with him, which has been her main source of entertainment during their second year.

Until something changed on their third year. She was the same Uraraka as always, annoying and too kind for her own good. But something changed about the way she looked at him. The way she moved when he was around. And when he would refuse to join their friends to some class event or trip, her disappointment never went unnoticed by their classmates.

"You're entering a dangerous zone, Ochako-chan," Yaoyorozu once said, during one of their girl nights, "Some people are just not ready for these kinds of things. Some may never be. Bakugou-kun is certainly one of them."

"I'm with Yaomomo this time, Occhan," Mina chimed in, as the other girls hummed in agreement, "Besides, it would never work out. He's too unstable. You would probably just get your heart broke."

But Uraraka always defended him. Not that she was confirming those stupid theories, but Bakugou was still her friend. She didn't like when they talked like that about him. However, she never denied anything either, and that was enough for her friends to know the truth.

And then it happened. The class was preparing for another movie night, when Uraraka came out of the elevator dragging a grumpy looking Bakugou with her. They brought blankets and more movies to the mix, and for the first time in a long, long time, the blond-haired boy actually had fun with his classmates, no violence involved. The remaining students were genuinely shocked, especially Kirishima and Kaminari, who have settled with spending time with Bakugou apart from the class after many failed attempts of trying to include him.

After everyone had gone to bed, the unusual pairing stayed in the common room, talking about everything and nothing. On that night, something changed in Bakugou too.

But it wasn't for the better. The already explosive boy, got even more volatile with each passing day. Uraraka's presence, something that he used to even wait for, now only made him uneasy, unsteady. And when someone asked him about it, he would just grow violent again. Uraraka knew the reason why he was acting this way, because she had to deal with the same feeling as well. She soon came to realize what her feelings really were. Although she would never admit it out loud, Uraraka was really fond of the Bakugou she came to know on the past few months. The Bakugou that only showed himself when they were alone, in their late night talks, and he gave her the answers for all the questions she asked herself over the last three years. And despite admiring and respecting him, Uraraka acknowledged his flaws and knew he wasn't perfect. But he was Bakugou Katsuki, and for her, that was enough. Enough for her to be patient, enough for her to wait for him.

So, she waited. As her love for him grew stronger in her heart and mind, she wondered what was going on on his head. If her feelings were reciprocate, as she so expected, he was probably dwelling on if she was worth the risk of balancing his career and a relationship. After all, they would all have to go on different ways after high school, maybe even different cities. Would he stay for her? Would he take her with him?

"You're putting too much expectations on this, Ochako," Tsuyu said to her, dozens of times, after waking her friend from her constant daydreaming. "Please, be careful. I don't wanna see you getting hurt."

But she hasn't been there. She hasn't seen him like Uraraka has. The way he took care of her after training. How he didn't put much of a fight when she'd lay her head on his shoulder. How he smiled at her laughter when he thought she wasn't looking. It was real. She knew it was a risk being a hero and having a personal life, but she was more than willing to give it a shot for him.

So, one week before, she grew tired of waiting for him to make a move. When they were all packing their belongings to leave the dorms for the last time, she knocked on his door. For the last time.

"Don't say anything! Say it at prom. Give me your answer there.", she blurted out, as soon as she saw him. For the last time.

And then, she got on the tip of her toes and kissed him. Uraraka had heard of the butterflies-in-your-stomach kind of thing, but this was not like it at all. It was quick, awkward and so full of sentiment it got her knees trembling, and when she sprinted to her room and locked the door, she was sure she felt fireworks in her belly.

There was no way that kiss didn't feel the same for him. There was no way those nights she spent awake thinking about him were one-sided. Maybe his watch broke. Maybe the bus was late, and there were no taxis. Maybe he didn't have anything nice to wear. Maybe she just wasn't worth taking a shot. Because, either way, prom night has ended, and Uraraka stood alone at the school doors, bare-feet, messy hair and running mascara.

And, just as her friends warned her, heartbroken.


End file.
